Truth or Dare in Dimension Ooo
by kevflame
Summary: Join Me and Wiseguy1107 as we host this truth or dare and question show on the Adventure Time crew. You may ask us any truths, dares, or questions and we will do them, as long as they're T and under.


**Hey guys! This is Kevflame here with my first ever fanfic. I'm writing a fanfic with a guy named Wiseguy1107 and it's called "Adventure in Another**

Dimension". I'm also putting us and our OCs in this as well. I thought since everybody is doing truth or dare fanfics then why shouldn't I? So please

review and pm me your truths, dares, and questions for the cast and us. Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time because it belongs to Pendelton Ward

but Kevin is mine and Matt and Magnolia are Wiseguy's. This is going to be in my point of view.

On this starry summer's night, a group of people were surrounding a campfire. These people were Finn, Jake, Marceline, Princess Bubblegum/Bonnibel, Ice King,

BMO, Flame Princess/Kenna, Kevin [my OC], Matt and Magnolia [Wiseguy1107's OCs]. In the bushes 10 feet away from everyone, Wiseguy and I are hiding

there. "Come on let's go scare them," I said as Wiseguy nodded. We sneaked over there and shouted, "Welcome to the Truth or Dare in Dimension Ooo!"

Everybody, but Wiseguy and I jumped. "What th-" Finn began before I interrupted him.

"We do truths, dares, and questions. Ask them to do anything! Including ourselves. So mail us your requests (I mean pm me). We'll do the first ones for you," I

explained. "I'll go first. Hmm...Finn, truth or dare?" I asked him. "Dare man!" Finn exclaimed. I grinned and replied, "I dare you to go and kiss Princess

Bubblegum's feet."

Finn looked at me funny. "Whaaaa?" Finn said, in a high pitched voice. "You gotta do it, it's a dare," I told him. "Or there will be a 'punishment' for you and any

others who don't do the dare or tells their truths, oh and we have cameras around here that detect if someone is lying, so don't even try." (Punishment is they

have to remove a garment of clothing of the asker's choice) "F-f-fine," Finn stuttered as he slowly walked over to PB, and knelt before her. He slowly took off

her slippers and kissed her feet. His eyes widen as he tastes something so wonderful that he can't even put it in words. He went back to his seat as he licked

his lips.

"What did it taste like Finn?" I asked, with a smirk. "It tasted...like tasty bubble gum," Finn said, in a daze. Kenna looked down, in disappointment, thinking that

Finn didn't like her or her feet.

Noticing this, I nudged Finn and whispered in his ear, "Dude, look at how sad Kenna is looking right now. Ask her next and if she says dare, then ask her to kiss

you to show how much you love her. Truth, then ask her how much she loves you." Finn was out of his daze and looked at Kenna. "Kenna...truth or dare?" Finn

asked. "D-d-dare," she replied. "I dare you to kiss me," Finn said. Everybody but he and I were shocked at how bold he was. "Wait...what?" Kenna asked

confused. "I said, I dare you to kiss me, because...I like you, a lot," Finn told her, shyly.

Kenna walked over to Finn and they're faces merely inches away from each other. Kevin then realizes that Finn would get burned, he cast flame shield on Finn

to prevent them from ruining the kiss. Then they're lips touch and sparks fly in their minds, feeling as though there was nothing around them but themselves.

Their fantasy was short-lived when Kevin poked them both with a stick.

"Uh guys? It's Kenna's turn; can we get on with the game?" He said, sitting back down in his seat. Finn and Kenna both blushed and sat back down and I

grinned, seeing my plan work. "PB, truth or dare?" Kenna said. "Truth." Wiseguy and I groaned, "Seriously? Boring." "Humph, well I never," Bonnibel said, a

little irritated at our reactions.

"Are you jealous of me and Finn?" Kenna asked, while Wiseguy and I are cracking up. Bonnibel turned bright red and stuttered, "M-m-me jealous? N-n-n-no I'm

not, why would I be?" A loud beep could be heard and then I reply, "You're lying, tell the truth or you can hear this until you do. This is your first warning."

"Ok...I am jealous! My hero is running off to an evil fire girl for love instead of stay with me!" Bonnibel exclaimed.

"Hey, you don't own Finn! You broke his heart so many times and toyed with his emotions. You call Kenna evil, when you are the one who made her own father

lock her away in a lamp for years, her own father! Finn is not 'your' hero, he's everybody's hero so stop acting like he's your toy, and treat him more like he's

your friend. Also, if you ever make fun of or insult Kenna again, I will hurt you, in more ways than one," Kevin threatened.

Bonnibel looked frightened and shrank back in her chair, and stuttered, "I-I-ice King, t-t-truth or dare?" "Dare my love," Ice King said, in his pervy old man voice.

"I dare you to not chase princesses for a week," PB said, regaining her composure. "Awww, c'mon!" Ice King whined. "Do you want the 'punishment' Ice King?

Trust me, it's way worse than what you're going to have to go through...way worse," I warned, shuddering at the thought of it.

Ice King's eyes widen after hearing that and whimpered, "F-f-fine...Kevin tr-" "And that's all the time we have left! Tune in next time for your truths, dares, and

questions! See you guys later, this has been Kevflame and Wiseguy1107!" I said, interrupting the Ice King and waves them goodbye.

**Thanks goes to Wiseguy1107 for the use of his OCs and his help with this fanfic and also you guys who're reading this now, please review and tell me**

**your truths, dares, and questions. Pm me them because that's the only way I'll accept it so****...-**

**Cya!**


End file.
